Moscow Street Circuit
2015 Moscow ePrix | fastestlap = 1:11.679 | natfld = SUI | fldriver = Sébastien Buemi | qualifying = 1:09.429 | natqd = FRA | qdriver = Jean-Éric Vergne | wins = 1 | natwd = BRA | wdriver = Nelson Piquet Jr.}} The Moscow Street Circuit was a temporary street circuit located in Moscow, Russia, that served as the host of the Moscow ePrix, a round of the 2014/15 FIA Formula E Championship. After hosting its first race in 2015, the Moscow Street Circuit was set to return in 2016, only for the race to be cancelled after issues setting up the circuit for a second time. Formula E History The Moscow Street Circuit was a late addition to the 2014/15 FIA Formula E Championship calendar, after the proposed Rio de Janeiro race was cancelled in December 2014. Moscow itself joined the calendar in February 2015, with the Moscow Street Circuit unveiled at the same time, located on the banks on the Moskva River. The Circuit was to feature thirteen corners, and run past various landmarks including the Kremlin, Staraya Square, Red Square, Moscow Gostiny Dvor and St Basil's Cathedral. Circuit History Nelson Piquet Jr. was the first man to win the inaugural 2015 Moscow ePrix, and with strong attendance figures Moscow and the Moscow Street Circuit were listed on the 2015/16 season calendar. However, just a month before the 2016 Moscow ePrix it was announced that the race had to be cancelled, after local disputes about the circuit meant that there would not be enough time to set it up. An alternate venue in both Moscow and outside of Russia were investigated, but no plans came to fruition. As such, the Moscow Street Circuit would only host one ePrix, and would hence be dropped from all future FE calendars. Circuit Layout A lap of the anti-clockwise Moscow Street Circuit opened with a run along the northern bank of the Moskva River, before a heavy braking zone into turn one, a 90° left.'Moscow Circuit', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 2015), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/calendar/2015-moscow/moscow-circuit.aspx, (Accessed 25/04/2015) A long straight followed before the field swept through turn two, a long apex right, before braking hard for turn three, a 90° left. An identical left formed turn four, before a more oblique left corner turns the field into turn six, a kinked right. After a gentle right-hand curve the field arrive at the circuit's only chicane, a right-left-right combo with a slight downhill drop. Turn ten follows as a long left hand curve, before the field hit the brakes for turn eleven, a hairpin left. A short straight brings the field to a hairpin right, followed by a slightly longer straight, with pit-in on the outside of turn twelve. Turn thirteen completes the lap in the form of a 90° left, with pit-out shortly after the exit of the final corner. Records A full list of records for the are outlined below, including a list of race winners. Winners Below is a list of all of the winners of ePrix held at the : Race-by-Race Records The race-by-race records for the are outlined below: References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Circuits Category:Moscow ePrix